wind fans the flames
by windbabe4eva93
Summary: Kim's jelous about Rai's new girlfriend and Rai's clueless about what's going on will they resolve the issue? Or will Rai mess up yet again? RaiXKim warning FLUFF! and a lot's of it!


**Kimikos P.O.V**

Why did he do this? Why did the love of my life have to go and do this? If he only knew how much I loved him maybe he wouldn't have done this. Now because of my stupid mistake Raimundo Pedrosa had to go and get a girlfriend! I mean how could he even like her? I mean she is so blond it's not funny even though she has black hair but she's still the biggest blond I have ever seen!

There was a knock at my door

"Come in," I said

"Howdy Kim Master Fung says that training will be in about ten minutes," Clay said

As he exited the door I let out a huge sigh and lazily put on my robes and brushed my messy black hair and put it in a braid at the side of my head I looked in the mirror and saw the same old face looking back at me a five foot five tall girl with midnight black hair, ice blue eyes and fair skin.

As I went down stairs I bumped into a small yellow boy with a head the size of a bowling ball.

"Greetings Kimiko what is down?" The small yellow monk said

I was about to respond when an all too familiar Brazilian accent said

"I think you mean what's up Omi,"

"Hey Rai," I said in a slightly annoyed voice

"What's wrong with you," Raimundo said cockily

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said as I stormed angrily down the hall

I was the first to meet Master Fung outside for training Master Fung was very surprised by this (Omi is usually the first outside to train)and said

"Well done Kimiko for being here first you may get first choice of Shen-Gon-Wu," He said happily

As I dug through the bag of Shen-Gon-Wu I saw out of the corner of my eye Omi running at top speed towards Master Fung as I drew out the Star Hanabi I heard Omi say

"I am most sorry Master Fung I feel most shameful for not being first here,"

Then Omi saw me and said.

"Now I am feeling worse Master Fung a man should never be beaten by a woman!"

I got very mad at this and stormed over to Omi and picked him up with one hand by his collar and said

"And why can't men be beaten by women why Omi?"

He replied

"It is quite simple Men are stronger than Women!" He said shakily a clear falter appearing in his voice

"I that's true then HOW COME I'M STRONGER THAN YOU NOW YOU VAIN LITTLE BOWLING BALL!"

Then Raimundo stepped in and said

"Well the only reason your stronger than Omi is because…..I don't know…..maybe because YOUR NOT A WOMEN!" He said rolling around on the floor laughing.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and before I could burst out crying completely I threw the Star Hanabi across the grounds and ran off into the mountains.

**Raimundos P.O.V**

"WAIT KIM!" I screamed

But I knew it was no use I collapsed on the ground and started banging my hands on the ground angrily, until they bled and I felt someone stopping my hands before they hit the ground again I looked up and saw the worried face of Clay

"Beating ya'll hands on the ground ain't gunna help get Kim back," He said quietly

"Well are we just going to meditate here and be waiting for the green foliage to commence its life cycle?" Omi said

"Ah Omi I think you mean are we just going to sit here and wait for the grass to grow little partner,"

"Even If Omi's sayings make about as much sense as a donkey riding my baby cousin he's right we need to go and get Kim back!" Clay said

"I'll go," Raimundo said quietly

"But Rai you-

"No Clay I'm going, I made her run away so I'm going!" He said very seriously

"Hey Rai!" Clay said before Raimundo activated the Wings of Tanabi, " Why do you care so much about her?"

"I love her Clay and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her, Wings of Tanabi!" I said as I flew into the sky.

**Kimikos P.O.V**

As I was sitting In a huge blossom tree that I found I saw someone walk up I was about to attack them when I saw they had a pair of emerald green eyes I sat back down I sat on a vertical branch and let out a huge scream he looked straight up in the tree and saw me I mentally cursed myself as he climbed up to sit next to me.

"Look Kim I'm really sorry I feel like a complete jerk and I want you to know that_ Come on say it now say that you love her!_ I loved you from the first moment I saw you and I totally understand If you don't ever want to speak to me again!"

OH MY GOD! Did he just say he loved me!

Just as he was about to leave she grabbed his collar and brought there lips together when they finally broke for air Raimundo said

"Well does this mean you may like me a little bit too?" He asked

"Are you kidding?" I said "I don't even like you a little bit!"

As I saw him drop his head I cupped his chin and brought his head up and said

"I don't like you I love you!" I saw the look on his smiling face and brought our faces together once again.

THE END!

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


End file.
